For Ferelden
by Noir Productions
Summary: The final thoughts of Seriana Tabris as she watches the love of her life take up the duty as King of Ferelden. Female PC Tabris/Alistair with Zevran tossed in at the end. Oneshot.


For Ferelden

A Dragon Age: Origins One Shot

The sound that resonated through the hall of the great castle in Denerim, could reduce the most emotionless to tears. The cries of joyous relief that emitted from the lips of the townsfolk were moving, as the Blight was finally ended. Thanks to my band of resourceful and dutiful warriors. It was safe to be free again, to roam the country side and not have to be wary of creatures that would gladly destroy you. That was my doing. But not without a price.

The citizens greeted their new king with such grace and happiness; I could not take that from them. The relief they felt, at the sight of him was enough to make me stand by my decision. It had been my doing, my word that made this so. I stood in the wings, my body shielded by shadow as I watched the love of my life stand before his people. His face was strong, stoic, and unyielding as he looked to the men, women, and children cheering for him. A strong man stood there, one that I had not seen when I first met him that day in Ostagar. He was a man that sacrificed his own happiness for the sake of Ferelden. I sacrificed my happiness as well, for a people that I held no real allegiance to. My people still remained in squalor, in the Alienage of this fine city. Where my father and cousin still sit, hoping for food for the coming week. Yet, I stand here; glad to see that this country was still thriving. That it was still standing after what had recently transpired. It was because of our strength and skill that the Blight was over. However, the chapter in the tale was now ending, and I had to let go of all that I held close to my heart.

He never wanted this. I chose this for him, despite his pleas against it. However, I know that he will do great things for this country. He will do Maric proud, Duncan proud. A proud Grey Warden standing before everyone to see, the new King. In time, I know he will understand why I did this. Maybe he would forgive me one day.

Her smiles torment me. Her beautiful blonde hair fell around her shoulders as she clung to Alistair, almost like he was her prize. She would keep her precious title and her hold over the state. She would continue to be the benevolent queen that they all loved. I conceived this collaboration, one that shattered my heart. To see the light leave his face as he realized what was to be done, what this decision truly meant. It meant the end of our love, and the beginning of what was to be.

I stared at the coronation, lingering in the shadows as I look upon what was no longer mine. I saw the face of a true warrior; a man whose heartbeat would always be my song. A man who held my love in such a way that I would never feel its bitter sweetness again. The petals were dry and brittle against the touch of my fingertips. As I did so, they crumbled away to nothing at my feet. It was dying in my hands, the only thing I had left of our love. A single tear trembled down my face, before signaling to allow the onslaught of tears that waited. I wept for my lost love as I cast my final glance in his direction. Our gazes met as I allowed Alistair to see my weakness. His grasp on Anora loosened at the sight of my tear stricken face. His eyes were sad as he gripped the edge of the banister. I could almost hear my name leave the lips that I so desperately loved. He watched as the crowd thickened and I disappeared from his sight. He scrambled a bit to look out into the elated crowd before his eyes fell to the castle floor. There, lying at the base of the threshold, sat his dead rose. It lay at the feet of my only companion as he looked toward Alistair. The two men shared a moment; blonde hair falling into the elven man's eyes. With that, Zevran dipped his head in a farewell before slipping out the door after me. I could not look upon the face of the new king of Ferelden. I could not bear to see the look of sheer despair as the remainder of his token of love was crushed beneath the Antivan leather of Zevran's boots.

His grasp on my hand was firm as the fellow elf pulled me close against him. My back connected with his chest as I cried. It was a sight that was not familiar to him, or to anyone who really knew me. I knew he understood as he held me, his hand pressing to the side of my head.

"Come, Seri. We have overstayed our welcome here. Antiva awaits." He whispered against my ear. Antiva held promise for us. I lifted my gaze from the ground and turned to the former Crow assassin. It was a terrible, difficult task that we laid before ourselves. It would not be easy for just the two of us. However, it was my only option. As I looked into his eyes, I realized that he was my only friend. My remaining link. I simply nodded my head and pushed forward, away from the castle. But this time, Zevran lead the way.

I'm tired of taking the first step forward.


End file.
